Stalker
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Rachel attracts the attention of a girl at a bar who is quickly put in place by Santana. Years later, that same girl is back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I will be focusing in this, _Unbreakable_, and _Show Me The Meaning_ this summer. Whenever I come up with something that can't be developed into a storyline, it'll go into _Together Forever_. I'm also working on an update for _Roomies_ and _Not Just You_. I will occasionally update old stories as well.**

* * *

"You here with anyone?" Rachel looked up from her phone, where she was currently texting her girlfriend of two months to see where she was (they had decided to go to a bar that one of Santana's coworkers had recommended), and saw a girl in a tight dress standing next to her table.

"No, I'm not currently here with anyone." The girl smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm Mandy."

"Rachel." the NYADA student replied, feeling her phone vibrate. "Excuse me for a second." She looked down at the device to see that Santana had texted her back.

**Almost there. - S **

Rachel smiled softly. Judging by her texts, one would never know how much Santana cared about Rachel, but the Latina wasn't one for long messages. She preferred to show Rachel how she felt through her actions, which was why she randomly surprised Rachel with her favorite takeout meal or candy. On Monday mornings, Santana got up early and made Rachel breakfast before walking her to her first class of the day. On Fridays afternoons, Santana picked the diva up from her last class of the day. Saturday mornings, she got up early and picked up Rachel's favorite breakfast and coffee before serving the diva breakfast in bed.

"So do you maybe want to get something to eat?" Rachel looked away from her phone.

"Um.." Suddenly, she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Hey, Rach." Rachel smiled as she felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek. "I missed you today."

"Hey babe." Rachel said, leaning into her girlfriend. "I missed you too."

"You look amazing, Rachel." Santana said, taking in her girlfriend's black short shorts, black shirt, white blazer, and heels. Rachel smiled and gave the Latina a once over. She was wearing a black shirt, charcoal skirt, and black heels with her hair in a ponytail.

"You look pretty hot yourself." Santana grinned and kissed the diva.

"Who are you?" Santana pulled away and raised an eyebrow at the third person.

"Rachel's girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Mandy. Rachel didn't mention a girlfriend." Santana looked at the diva. "You said you weren't here with anyone."

"You never asked if I was waiting on anyone." Mandy glared at the brunette.

"Stop looking at her like that." Santana said. Mandy rolled her eyes and threw her glass of scotch in Rachel's face. "Oh hell no." Santana stepped in front of her girlfriend. "You wanna try that again or can I just kick your ass right now?"

"Tana, no. Let's just go home." Santana clenched her jaw until Rachel placed a hand on her arm. "Sweetie, please." Santana sighed and nodded.

"If I ever see you near my girlfriend again... You better watch out." she said, sending one last glare to Mandy before turning and leading Rachel out of the bar.

"I'm sorry about that, San." Santana frowned.

"That was definitely not your fault, Rach. You're the one who got scotch tossed on you. She's lucky she can walk." Rachel smiled. "Look, let's just get you home. We can make bar night into movie night. I can get dinner while you shower." Rachel blushed and nodded.

"I like the sound of that." Santana grinned and nodded. "Wait. What about Kurt?"

"I think he's hanging out with Adam, but I'll call him." Rachel nodded as Santana took her phone out. As she dialed Kurt, the Latina slipped her hand into Rachel's.

_"Hello?"_

"Kurt."

_"Santana? I thought you and Rachel were going to that bar your coworker recommended."_

"We are... Well, we were. Some stuff went down. It's a long story, but we're going to hang out at home instead. Are you at the loft tonight?"

_"Adam and I were going to go to a double feature at the classic movie theater. I should be home around midnight. Is that okay?"_

"That's great. Thanks, Kurt. Have fun." Santana said, hanging up. "We're good." Rachel smiled. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Rachel sighed as she stepped out of the bedroom she shared with Santana. She had been looking forward to spending the night out with her girlfriend, but she knew that Santana was going to make their night in just as perfect. "San?" Santana poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"All better?" she asked. Rachel smiled and nodded. "Great. I got Olive Garden."

"That sounds perfect." Santana smiled and held up her index finger before disappearing. Two seconds later, she returned with a bouquet of pink, cream, and orange tulips in one hand and a bouquet of red, pink, and lavender roses. "What're the flowers for?"

"Because I missed seeing your beautiful smile after what happened and because I lo... care about you." Rachel hugged her girlfriend. "Do you know what they mean?"

"The flowers?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "No, I don't. Will you tell me? The colors seem like odd combinations, but they obviously have significant meanings." Santana smiled.

"Um... So the pink tulips symbolize caring and affection while the pink roses symbolize admiration. The orange tulips symbolize passion. Red roses obviously signify romance, but they also symbolize perfection and beauty." Rachel blushed.

"What about the cream tulips and lavender roses?" she whispered. Santana bit her lip.

"Well the lavender roses symbolize love at first sight and the cream tulips... Well they mean that I'll love you forever." Rachel gasped. "I love you, Rach. I have for a long time." Rachel bit her lip and pulled out one of the cream tulips. "What are you doing?"

"I'll love you forever." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled and kissed the diva. "Let's get these in water and then eat."

"Then we can choose a movie and enjoy our time before certain Hummels interrupt us."

* * *

"Rachel? Santana?" Santana yawned as she woke up.

"Over here." she said, gently shaking Rachel's knee. "Wake up, beautiful."

"What time is it?" Santana checked her phone.

"12:30. Kurt's home." Rachel nodded as the boy sat in the chair.

"How was the movie?" Kurt grinned.

"It was really good. How was your night? What happened at the bar?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Some girl threw her drink in Rachel's face." Kurt gasped. "I took care of it."

"Aw..." Kurt teased. Santana scoffed.

"She's my girl. I protect the ones I love." Kurt smiled as Rachel snuggled into her girlfriend.

"I would do the same for Santana. I protect the ones I love too."

"So you guys are in love?" The girls nodded. "Have you guys already picked out your children's names?" The couple looked at each other before attacking Kurt with pillows while laughing.

"Don't act like you and Blaine never did." Rachel pointed out. Santana's jaw dropped and she cracked up laughing. "Well, I'm tired. You coming to bed, Tana?"

"I'll be there in a sec." Santana said, smiling as her girlfriend kissed her before walking out of the room.

"So you love my diva, huh?" Kurt asked. Santana shook her head. "But I thought-"

"She's not your diva, Hummel. She's mine." Santana said. Kurt smiled. "And yes, I do. It's hard to remember I time when I didn't. I mean, I know there was a time when I didn't, but it's hard to remember when I didn't. I will always cherish the memories of my relationship with Brittany, but I think that our relationship is what helped me get to the point where I was comfortable with who I am and now I can be the person Rach needs me to be."

"I can tell she loves you too." Santana smiled and nodded. Hearing a crash, she quickly turned around.

"Crap!" Santana's eyes widened.

"Rach!" she said, running into the bathroom. "Rachel, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I tripped and accidentally kicked the trash can into the wall." Santana nodded. "Thanks for caring."

"Of course." Rachel smiled. "Come on. Let's get to bed."

* * *

**_Five years later..._**

"Who's that adorable baby?" Rachel looked up and saw her wife smiling at her. "And who is that adorable baby's mother?"

"Hey Tana. Haley, look! It's Mami!" Rachel said, turning their ten month old daughter to look at the Latina.

"Hi baby girl!" Santana cooed, taking the infant in her arms.

"Rachel?" The couple turned to see a familiar woman standing behind them. "Mandy." Santana frowned and growled slightly, holding Haley close.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, you're all over the stage... I just wanted to see what I missed out on in person." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look. Rachel and I are like the lesbian version of Jay-Z and Beyoncé. There's no way you didn't know we're married and have a family together. I told you not to go near her again." Mandy shrugged. "Stay away from my family."

"Excuse me, Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez, is this woman bothering you?" Santana nodded. "Ma'am, you'll have to leave." Rachel sighed as the woman was escorted away.

"Something tells me she won't quit, Tana."

"She won't get anywhere near Haley and if she comes near you, I want you to tell me." Rachel nodded. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Santana asked the next night. The couple was sitting on the floor of Haley's playroom, watching Haley play with her toys as they talked.

"By interesting do you mean anything involving Mandy?" Rachel asked, watching as Haley rolled on her stomach and tried to put a block in her mouth. "Sweetie, no." Santana chuckled and picked the girl up, lying down as she placed her daughter on her stomach. "You know, she looks just like you." Rachel whispered. Santana looked over and smiled.

"Does she?" Rachel smiled and nodded. "Does that... Where did that come from?"

"You asked me if anything interesting happened today, right?" Santana nodded. "Well... I got a call this afternoon. Everything got finalized and... Oliver can come live with us." Six months ago, Rachel's half-brother (her daddy Leroy had had a child from a previous relationship before realizing he was gay), had died from an accident. When his son Oliver was born, he and Oliver's mother had named Rachel and Santana his guardians should anything happen to the two of them. Oliver's mother had died when Oliver was four months old and when Byron had died, Santana and Rachel had immediately stepped up and acknowledged that they were now Oliver's legal guardians even though they had a four month old daughter. Now Oliver was eighteen months old and finally coming to live with them (he'd been staying with the social worker assigned to him, despite the protests of Rachel and Santana).

"Are you serious?" Santana asked, sitting up.

"Mami." Haley screamed as she was jostled. Santana looked down.

"Sorry baby girl." she said, looking back at her wife. "When?"

"Lisa said she would bring him by in the morning." Santana smiled, placed Haley on the ground and kissed her wife.

"This is amazing, Rach!" Rachel smiled. "Oliver is going to have parents again."

"Yea he is." Santana smiled softly,

"What does that have to do with Haley looking like me?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"Oliver is going to ask why he doesn't look like us some day. He's not going to remember Byron or Melissa." she whispered, crying. Santana pulled her into a hug.

"Baby, when Oliver is old enough to ask those questions, we will tell him the truth. Though we love him unconditionally, we would give anything for him to have the opportunity to meet his birth parents. However, we will always be his parents."

"You're right. You always have a way to make me feel better." Santana smiled softly.

"You're my Rachel. Of course I know how to make you feel better." Rachel blushed.

"I love you so much. I think our family is finally going to be complete. We always knew we wanted another child, a boy, and now we don't have to wait like we thought." Santana grinned. "Well, we've had his room ready for a month now. Tomorrow, our life as a complete family starts."

"I can't wait."

* * *

Santana grinned as their doorbell rang. "Babe, it's Lisa with Oliver!" Rachel walked into the entryway carrying a now dressed Haley.

"Ready?" Santana nodded and opened the door. "Mandy?"

"What the hell are you doing with our son?" Santana demanded.

"I work with Lisa. She had a family emergency and couldn't make it today and asked me to bring Oliver here. She said she didn't want to make you two wait any longer." Mandy said, smiling innocently at the couple.

"I didn't know you work with Lisa. We've never seen you there before." Rachel said.

"It's a big office. Anyway, all of his stuff is in the car. I assume you bought some as well?" Santana nodded. "Great. Um... Rachel can you come help me?"

"I'll do it." Santana said as Mandy set Oliver down in the house.

"Mama?" Oliver said carefully. He'd never known his own mother and had just begun talking when Byron died, so he'd taken to calling Rachel Mama and Santana Mami. Rachel smiled softly.

"Hi sweetie. Welcome home." Meanwhile, Santana was unloading boxes from Mandy's car.

"So... I'm surprised you two stayed together all this time." Santana sighed.

"All right, look. Stay away from Rachel. If I remember correctly, you poured a drink on her because she wasn't single, so back the hell off. She's my wife. We have a daughter and now we have a son."

"He's your nephew." Mandy said.

"The moment Byron died, he became our son. I will love that boy as if he was biologically mine just like Rachel will. Byron and Melissa knew that. That's why they left him with us. If you come anywhere near him or my daughter, I will make sure you regret it. And if you try to seduce my wife, I won't hold back." Santana said, setting the last box on the ground. "I can carry the, in, so you can leave now."

"Goodbye Santana. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon." Mandy said as she got in her car and drove off. Scoffing, Santana carried the boxes inside.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked, setting Haley in her playpen.

"I don't know, Rach. I really don't know. But right now we are going to focus on our children." Rachel smiled at the word. "I love you and I love our family so much."

"I love you too.


End file.
